


Unhealthy Competition

by phlegmatic



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Domination, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fighting, Frank Morrison is a chaotic bisexual, Homophobia, M/M, Mild knife play, Name-Calling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Smut, Violence, mind-break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlegmatic/pseuds/phlegmatic
Summary: David beats out his frustration on the newest Killer, an edgy teen with a CS:GO knife. No homo.





	Unhealthy Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGentleStalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGentleStalker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The most annoying killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354563) by [phlegmatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlegmatic/pseuds/phlegmatic), [TheGentleStalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGentleStalker/pseuds/TheGentleStalker). 

> I challenged a friend of mine to write a fanfic where David fucks the living shit out of Frank and the madman did it OVERNIGHT. What a lad. What a fucking legend. His work is superior because Frank gets spanked and that's the level of art I'm just not physically able to achieve.
> 
> This is what crack does to you. Do not do crack.

Something was off. Two gens have already been done and the killer was nowhere to be found. Hell, David hasn't even heard the heartbeat yet, let alone his fellows' screams or the annoying lullabies certain killers liked to hum endlessly.

_Something is definitely off_, he thought as he slowly made his way towards the remains of the resort, hoping to warm himself up. His will to survive usually kept him safe from the feelings of loneliness, dread, cold, or whatever bullshit the Entity could come up with in every map it sent them to. He missed the times when it was so bad ad replicating the real world that the snow wasn't cold and jumping out of windows didn't even hurt. Much to his irritation, however, the Entity was learning.

He kept his hands close to the lit bin in the middle of the room, not thinking much of it. The generator behind his back was done anyways, so why would the killer bother and come check on it? They were most likely in a chase. If that was the case, however, how come the number of generators completed got stuck on two for so long..? David tried to reason with his own mind, but nothing made sense. Hell, was everyone asleep or something?

David got up and left. He couldn't be bothered to run or try and immerse himself. He just went, slowly, as if nothing was off, as if he was nothing but a visitor of the resort taking a walk. There was no killer and no Entity. The thought was enough to make David comfortable for now.

But nothing lasts forever. All of a sudden he felt a slight disturbance. Was that the snow crunching he just heard? He turned around. He registered a figure in the distance. A normal, human sized figure. Great, a survivor. "Ya mind getting on a gen real quick so we can fuck right off?" he shouted, annoyed and slightly paranoid. As the person began to move towards him, David started to feel his heart racing. What the fuck. Is this a joke? He looked around and crouched, then quickly moved to face what he assumed to be Jake with a really weird skin. Was he the one being chased? _Where the fuck is the killer?_

That's when it hit him. Literally. A knife in his abdomen. He cursed, shit hurt real bad.

_"Oi you got a fucking license for that, mate?"_

He looked up, face all burning from anger. He saw a mask. A dumb looking smiley face. "Jake? The fuck kinda joke do you think this is?" he blurted out without thinking. "Jake" stepped back, confused. "_Jake..?_"  
That did not sound like Jake at all. Maybe if Jake got addicted to crack at the age of eleven or some shit. "Cut it off, it isn't fucking funny! It hurts, you know? Where'd you leave the medkit? Jake you piece of shit, I know you had it-"

Another hit, a slash across his chest. David fell right on the ground. It all clipped together when the motherfucker reached down to grab him. Not today, Satan. Bleeding and weak and whatnot, he caught the lad's arm and slammed him on the ground before rolling over so he could be the one on top. The stranger grunted in surprise. It did sound like something that would come out of a killer's mouth after they got smacked with a pallet. "Oh, you fucker..." David mumbled, targeting the Entity rather than the shitty excuse for a killer beneath him. He didn't thrash, he didn't even move, David was holding back laughter.

No, hold on, he missed the forearm and the hand desperately trying to reach the knife he dropped. "You wack cunt." He grabbed the knife and threw it to the side. He didn't need to cheat in a fight, unlike _someone_. That sent the killer to a blind rage, he reached up to push David's chest, but David was faster, catching the hands and pinning them both down above the killer's head. His face a grin, he bent down to face him. He saw eyes and he saw them filled with so much rage, they started to water.

He felt a new excitement beginning to rise. Choosing to ignore the slash and the stab wound that weren't even fatal, he moved one of his hands so he could grab the stupid mask. "Don't - don't -!" Broken voice nothing but desperate shrieks. He tried to tug on it to remove it slowly and properly dramatically, but the poor sobbing mess beneath him still tried and moved his head up so the mask would stay on longer. "Why would ya even bother?" David figuratively laughed into his face before the mask went flying to meet the knife.

"Give it b-ACK!" David bursted into pure, unfiltered laughter. "No way! You ever seen yourself, lad? No wonder you wear that shit, you look more fucked up than Quentin, dude I-"  
"Shut up!"

David wished Jake could see this. Maybe if he really sucked up to Entity, it would let him have a phone or something. The crying killer would instantly become David's wallpaper. He grabbed his face and shook it for a bit, squishing the clenched cheeks. He looked like a pouting kid. "You got a name? Something shitty? Oi oi, let me guess - _The Stabber_?"  
"Fuck off!"  
_"Nice to meet ya, Fuck Off-"_  
"Frank, you piece of shit, it's Frank!"

David let go of his face, mouth now curled in a cruel smile. He didn't look all that bad, David thought, now that the initial comedy of the situation had worn off. He unzipped the jacket a bit before _Frank_ squirmed angrily, moved it out of the way so he could have a better look at the odd tattoo on his neck. "A skull, ye? Fucking edgelord..." David thought aloud, ignoring the grunt that escaped Frank's lips. "It's not edgy..." the crackhead voice a mere whisper at this point as its owner began to accept his fate and save up the energy to try and fight the survivor off when he gets the chance.

David did not plan on allowing such a chance to occur. Squeezing the hands tighter, he looked the killer directly in those rage filled eyes. "If I let you up, will ya fight me fair and square - like a man and not a fucking rat?" Frank's eyes widened. "Fight you..? You'll rot on that hook you-" David quickly stood up, wiped his sweaty hands off and gestured the killer to get up. "Bring it!"

Frank got up to a squat, before making a jump for his knife and running straight into David like an enraged bull on _San Fermín_. David was not surprised, just disappointed. He caught Frank's arms mid-air and kicked his stomach with all the bottled up hatred he had within himself. There was obviously a lot of it as Frank screeched and dropped to his knees, David letting his arms fall with him. "Don't you fucking dare."

He reached down. He was the one holding the knife now. He grabbed Frank's head and forced him to look up, the blade now pressed to his throat, right under his Adam's apple, threatening to cut it off, fucking castrate his neck right on the spot. Frank didn't try to look away, he resembled a child that just got scolded for bullying other kids. Oh, how unfair he must think this is. So sad. David shifted his weight. Now that he was sure Frank finally realized the sheer extent of his predicament, he dared to consider the power he held. Frank looked good like this, kneeling in front of him, with moonlight shining on his gross face... It suited him.

David was feeling rather pent up lately. It's not like he could ask the other survivors for a quickie and the occasional wank behind the trees just didn't seem to do it for him anymore. So odd to think about this right now, but the adrenaline of the fighting and the betrayals and having a Killer kneel down in front of him... fuck, it was too much.

"Enjoying the view? Wanna stare for another few hours? Wanna spend the fucking nigh-_mhmph_!" David slammed Frank's face right into his crotch, moving the knife away for now. Frank's hands shot right up to grasp David's thighs and try to push him away, but to no avail. David jutted his hips and grasped Frank's skull, forcing him to accommodate to his new place. He felt the hands weaken. Good. He let Frank gasp for air for a few seconds. The little bitch whined. "The hell you want, fag-"

"Oi, I'm not the one who's noshing off, ya cunt, it can't be gay if the knob's not in my fucking mouth."  
"What the fuck is that even supposed to mean?"  
"Go figure, you absolute twat."  
Before Frank could answer, David was already uzipping his pants. Frank looked straight into his eyes. Shocked. Disgusted. David didn't care. "D'you need special instructions or something?"

Frank shook his head, not realizing the question was rhetorical. In the end, did it even matter? He grew tired and pissed and the oddly strong survivor wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. He raised his hands, slowly, as to not startle David. He wasn't really in the mood to get stabbed. _With his own god damn knife_. He took hold of the dick that was so kindly offered to him. He never even dared to think about doing such gay shit before, but hey, here he was, with a knife against his neck, scared shitless.

Can he even die? Did Entity think of that as a possibility? Thoughts raging in his mind, he awkwardly tried to jack David off. He felt a hand urging him to move his head closer. No fucking way, he thought as he allowed the tip to enter his lips and didn't struggle when more was getting pushed in. Since when does he not have a gag reflex..? Frank can't remember. His eyelids feel heavy now, his throat sore and the heart he forgot he owned began to race.

When David understood Frank wouldn't fight back, he patted his head and allowed him to move on his own. Frank was inexperienced and confused and had a hard time not using his teeth. He imagined it'd feel pretty bad on his own dick, but god, was his jaw hurting from getting so stretched. He wanted to get this over with as fast as possible, thus he half-assedly swirled his tongue around the member, catching a low grunt from David. Frank would smile, but he was kind of busy.

All of a sudden, he felt the grasp on his skull tighten. He heard how the somewhat steady breathing above him grew more and more frantic. It might have been his first time giving head, but even he knew what that meant. He continued for a split second before throwing his head back, the dick making a rather vulgar noise as it exited his mouth. Frank's calculations weren't all that correct and the time he realized this was when he got figuratively shot in the face with cum. "Wha-" he yelped, closing his eyes. His hands flew up to wipe it off - some still got on his tongue. He wanted to throw up and he wanted to cry. He wasn't even sure what he's feeling right now. Sadness? Fear, perhaps?  
  
He heard David laugh at him through heavy exhales. Neither sadness nor fear. Anger. The hot tears that made their way down his dirty cheeks? Yeah, those were manly tears of anger and rage. He was humiliated. He did _not_ want this. David seemed to recognize the sentiment. That, however, did not stop him. He waited until Frank cleaned his face. Some of the sticky fluid stayed on the sides of his cheekbones and on his forehead - and on the hideous skull tattoo -, but David didn't bother telling him that. He liked it that way. They stared into each other's eyes in a very romantic fashion of sheer lust for inhumane slaughter of the other. David patted Frank's head, but Frank was quick to jolt away. "Quit playing with me! The hell else do you want?"  
  
David looked down, right between Frank's legs. An erection is not easy to hide, much less when you're not even trying. "I don't know, what do _you_ want?" Frank was honestly confused, until he hesitantly followed David's eyes and looked. He smacked his thighs together in a heartbeat. "For you to leave me the fuck alone! Go open the gates or something!" David smirked at him with all the smugness in the world. "Oh I'll open something alright."  
  
Before Frank could get a say in the matter, he got pushed on the ground again, legs spread obscenely wide, a whole man fit between them. David took his time, he was still a bit exhausted, but hey, it's been a while, sure he can spare another load for the generous Killer. A warm, weak, somewhat feminine Killer in a vulnerable position beneath him- yeah, David was pretty much ready to go. Frank just looked at him, terrified, getting up on his elbows and occasionally tried to close his legs. He felt his heart sink when he heard the sound of his jacket unzipping as well as his hoodie and they both got pushed aside, Frank slowly taking them off both at once, throwing them beneath himself so he won't have to lay on the bare cold ground. He's not stupid and he's not a virgin, so the curious hands running up and down his body don't catch him off guard. He's been pretty comfy in his weather specific clothing, but once bared of it, he was reminded of the realm around them which now dug its nails into his skin. He looked down to see his breast muscle getting toyed with, his waist getting grabbed and caressed. _This can't be real_, he thinks to himself.  
  
He can't defend himself, it's pointless, everything is pointless. His dick is a traitor and an absolute degenerate, Frank frowns when he sees it in David's hand. His big, manly hand. And oh, what's that Frank feels, the sudden pulse against his own?  
  
He gasps for air. Is David five or something? Does he think it's funny to compare weewees? It does feel good, somehow, but - "That's really fucking gay!" he exclaims in between open-mouthed sighs. "Oh yeah? Do you want me to stop?" David looked up to meet his eyes yet again. His face was red and his eyes somewhat hazy. Frank stared back at him, eyes wide open. He could fight him, throw him on the ground, retrieve his knife and end it. _But does he really want it to stop?_

"N-nO." David grins. "Ay, finally." Frank doesn't want to think about the meaning behind those words. He gets curious, impatient, and rocks his hips up against the hand, he wants more, it feels good, whatever, he doesn't care anymore- David lets go of both their dicks and clicks his tongue. "You're not supposed to get off on that. That's really fucking gay." David smacks his thigh and Frank almost kicks him. "Excuse me?" He hugs David's waist with his legs, crossing them behind his back, so they stay close. He tries to force him closer so his ass is not up in the air, because that's really fucking uncomfortable, but David's an immovable object. "Nah, don't try this on me, come on, you know where this is going."  
  
Frank lets go of him at once. His face gets stuck somewhere along the way of getting pale, but that's hard as it was previously crimson. So it's kinda just... pink. David decides he likes that. "You won't. You're not a fucking faggot, I know it, you're not-"  
  
"Can't be a faggot if I'm clapping femboy cheeks. Bet your ass feels like a pussy, too, does it?"  
"_What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch?_"  
  
Frank struggles to keep his pants on, but does David care? No he does not. Frank yells some incoherent curse and tries to kick him, so David grabs both of his legs and just holds him, looking down on him and terrorizing the Killer mentally, until he gives up. His legs get spread once again, Frank's hesitant and sobbing and doesn't want to and jolts them together, so David frowns and pinches his thighs until Frank gives up for good. He looks down and a hand flies up to cover his mouth. It's a sight he'd never think he'd see. It looks vulgar and gay and terrible and Frank's scared, but not for his life, but for the life of his ass. "It's big- you can't fit it inside of me, my ass is_ NOT_ a pussy, god damn it, I'm a ma-" Two fingers in his mouth are enough to get him to shut up. He tries to bite on them, he doesn't understand what the fuck this is about. David slaps his thigh again and withdraws the hand. "You chose this, not me, ya sick wanker," he growls, slicks his dick with the bare minimum his fingertips managed to catch and straight up rams his cock into him. Right there, hard and fast, he could not care less.  
  
"Ha, what did I say? Tight as a fucking pussy!" David mocks him and Frank can't even snap back at him - his mind is screaming. With the initial shock fading away, fight or flight instincts kick in, he tries to move away, as far as possible. Strong arms force him back, which means _it_ gets deeper and Frank just bawls. Is it rape? Does he want it? It gets harder to think and the fact David just starts moving like it's _nothing_\- Frank's mind is going blank at a very high speed. He does not like that fact and he does not like his ass getting drilled and called a pussy and - doesn't he...? He looks down and instantly gets a headache. _It_ disappeared, where is it? Inside of him, all of it... No, it's out - it's in - it's fast, it hurts, it doesn't - it does - does it..?  
  
He falls flat on his back, arms moving up to hold David's shoulders for a sense of stability, because for the love of God he can barely remember his name. David hits an oddly specific spot inside of him and Frank just mewls. Didn't it hurt a second ago? What was that?  
  
"Haha, 's your G spot, innit? Told you it's a pussy," David leans in down, face a few inches above Frank's own. "Oh yeah, is it?" Frank's voice cracks, but he doesn't care. "Oh, it is... What should I call you, Frank? What should I call your whore of a pussy?!" Frank just laughs and his voice creaks and breaks, he bites his lower lip in an attempt to stop it - he realizes it's pointless and laughs more. It feels good. It feels _good_. _It feels good_. A survivor - an inferior being's veiny monstrosity of a penis feels good inside his wet, tight whore of a vagina. Yes. It makes sense in his mind, it's the only think that makes sense, so it must be true. Frank accepts it.  
  
And he cries out, again and again, as his G spot gets hit. He manages to relax his muscles, and he gets rewarded for it, it goes inside of him and out with so much more ease. Frank's senses get overthrown by absolute bliss. "There, there-" he cries, like a slut he's seen in a porno earlier - oh, he's _her_ now, he's a full on _prostitute_ and he doesn't want to do anything but get fucked for the rest of his life. He's close, he's really close and doesn't understand - is this what it feels like to cum through a pussy? _Is this what Julie feels like when he's deep in her, when he's watching her tits bounce in front of his face and-_  
  
Frank digs his nails deep into David's shoulders and he doesn't care, hell, he doesn't even know what he's doing. He's crying and shrieking like a banshee, a wild succubus - "Give it to me, come on, please, I want your kids, I want you to impregnate me, impregnate my pussy-"  
  
And so, impregnated he gets. It's unlike anything he's ever felt in his life and reasonably so. Ah, so warm! And so much of it, his stomach must have a bulge now. He must be pregnant, he can tell. He slowly realizes the weight of the man on top of him, his ass feels sore and he feels like he needs to take a shit. His sanity's slowly making a recovery, when David pulls out and zips his pants, gently stroking Frank's bruised thighs, watching the cum slowly pour out of the dominated Killer. Feels good man. He smiles to himself, gives Frank a last smack and gets up. He stretches, looks around. Oh look, the hatch's right there.  
  
Frank closes his eyes and for now, the void of fading carnal satisfaction is enough to soothe him.


End file.
